No se puede cambiar lo que ignoramos
by dawn88
Summary: Todo empezó por una mudanza y termino ni ella lo sabe en verdad quien lo sabe en verdad es algo difícil de creer y mucho mas de contar pero ella le gusta poderse-lo contar a aquellos que quiere Fic continuación de la película los resumenes no son lo mio
1. Un desconocido

1. Un desconocido y una retirada

El silencio reinaba en toda la habitación solo en crujido de un lápiz escribiendo sobre un papel rompía ese silencio, los ojos de la chica se entrecerraban mas a medida que la carta iba cogiendo consistencia, sus palabras eran de despedida, estaba harta de este mundo quería conocer otro, estar con Barbara y Adam, ella no era feliz y solo tenia dieciséis años, si no era feliz ahora cuando lo iba a ser, su carta ya estaba escrita, estaba todo pensado iba a lanzarse desde el puente y allí terminar con todo su sufrimiento, no había marcha atrás nadie le haría dar marcha atrás, nadie su padre no la entendía, su madrastra no le importaba los únicos que se habían acercado a ella y hacerle sentir un poco de calor desde la muerte de su madre habían sido Barbara y Adam. Sentía que con ellos tenia una vida nueva, una nueva oportunidad de formar una familia "normal", estaba decidido iba a empezar de nuevo no lo daba miedo el dolor ni lo desconocido

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el desván, su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no sabia porque se dirigía allí pero... quizás a despedirse, quien sabe… Sus pasos parecían cada vez mas pesados a mesura que subía las escaleras, al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrarse a la pareja hablando de cómo salir de esa, pero no, solo había silencio y ni rastro de Barbara y Adam, eso si una luz atenuante roja sobre salía de la maqueta con cuidado se fue acercando, su mirada se poso en el extraño individuo que estaba ¿tomando el sol? Con una lámpara

- Donde están Barbara y Adam - su voz sonó como un susurro a lo lejano

- Están muertos –

- la sequedad de su voz hizo estremecerla – Ya ser que están muertos, son fantasmas

- quitándose las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos y mirándola - No, no babe, que están muertos para ti y para todos que se fueron… pufff – dando una palmada – pasaron al otro mundo

- Algo en la voz del hombre le hizo desconfiar, donde había oído antes esa voz - ¿Eres un fantasma?

- Soy el fantasma de los fantasmas babe – mirándola con mas atención y haciendo una sonrisa burlona al ver el papel que sostiene con un fuerte agarre, había visto tantos de estos, tantos no le hacia falta leerlo podía saber de que iba solo viendo el rostro de la niña - ¿Qué quería preciosa?

- Hablar con… - viendo que esta mirándola, su mirada verde penetraba en ella y le hacia dudar durante unos segundos si seguir hablando con el, pero a falta de Barbara y Adam, que podía perder – es igual

- sonriendo ante la incertidumbre de la chica – Veras ahora en confianza pequeña, ellos no están aquí, y tu necesitas su ayuda y casualmente yo necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo ayudarte si tu me ayudas

- Yo… yo no – suspirando - ¿Qué necesitas? – el tenia razón necesitaba la ayuda de alguien quería llegar donde estaban Bárbara y Adam y que mejor que un extraño para guiarla , vale no era la mejor invitación pero a falta de tiempo y paciencia

- Di mi nombre tres veces… solo tres veces – y yo te otorgare mi ayuda

- mirándola incrédula - ¿Solo eso?

- sonriendo burlonamente – Soy hombre de pocas necesidades, bueno y si quieres la necesidad que mas olvidada tengo, tu podrías ayudarme – arqueando las cejas sin dejar de perder esa sonrisa burlona al mismo tiempo que sus ojos destellaron, con diversión al ver como la chica iba adquiriendo un color rojizo en su pálida piel

- Yo… - tragando saliva

- Es broma babe, solo di mi nombre tres veces

- Vale… ¿como te llamas?

-mirando el suelo – No puedo decírtelo

- sus sospechas empezaron aparecer otra vez sobre ese hombre, no era un hombre de confianza algo el le hacia desconfiar, pero había otra cosa que le impulsaba a estar allí mas rato hablando con el, quizás era la curiosidad o ¿su mirada? - ¿Por qué no?

- Aaaaaah… muy largo babe, pero resumiendo no quiero ser otra leyenda urbana que corre por los institutos y luego vez a todos los niñatos llamando tu nombre delante de un espejo… estupido - mirándola - en fin babe, si tienes un lápiz y papel o… - chasqueando los dedos – mímica, ese juego me encanta así podré decirte yo mi nombre

- ¿Mímica? – viendo que el hombre asiste con la cabeza – esta bien

Al cabo de un rato y de unas extrañas pista tenia el nombre, o eso creía solo lo tenia de pronunciar tres veces y el le ayudaria…

- ¿Beetlejuice? Ese es tu nombre Beetlejuice

- Si, si ya lo haz dicho dos veces dilo otra vez, solo una mas – su pensamientos ya estaban fuera de esa maqueta, su mente ya estaba preparando alguna que otra borma solo necessitaba oir otra vez su nombre de esa dulce voz y entonces seria libre

- suspirando – Beetlejuice

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostros antes de chasquear la lengua y desaparecer de esa maqueta, Lydia vio como deseparecia de su vista le haba engañado pero que esperaba en confiar en un fantasma… sus manos colgaban pesadamente su mano aun firme cogía la nota, sus pasos volvían a ser pesados su ultima mirada se dirigió hacia la maqueta antes de empezar a andar de nuevo

- Espera babe, teníamos un trato

- la voz la sobresalto, hacia unos segundos ella estaba sola en el desván y el había vuelto se giro de golpe para chocar con un pecho su mirada se alzo poco a poco mirándola con una sonrisa burlo allí se encontrar el, ella dio unos pasos atrás quizás por miedo o por la cercanía – Cr…creía que te habías ido

- Babe yo nunca rompo mis promesas… - inclinando la cabeza – bueno a veces si, pero por ti preciosa lo que sea…

- entonces quiero que…

- Pero sabes lo bueno de estar muerto, que vez de otra forma la vida, en fin no te percatas de las pequeñas cosas cuando estas vivo, en fin yo ya ni me acuerdo de que es la vida, hace mas de seiscientos años que morí, pero seguro que si estuviera vivo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de quien se ataba a su vida y quien no… en fin he visto de todo, distintas muertes algunas difíciles de digerir en un principio… pero los que mas rabia me han dado siempre son los suicidas, me hacen pensar que yo estoy muerto y no quiero estarlo y ellos que pueden seguir con lo que yo extraño quieren terminar porque… no tiene sentido es injusto, he visto morir niños, mujeres, hombres que de verdad se aferraban a su vida y por causas la perdían sin derecho a protestar a tirar hacia atrás, y entonces aparecen los suicidas, con sus estupidas cartas que pretende hacer sentir a la persona que la lee responsable de sus desgracias y en realidad es que no quieren luchar por nada y hacen sentir a los vivos impotentes durante un tiempo y aunque nunca lo superan intentan hacerlo porque quieren luchar por esa vida que otras personas no han querido hacerlo, pero la verdad han sido ellos que no han querido luchar por su propia vida…no ser, no me gustan, una vez muerto lo único que tienen es una eternidad en la pura oscuridad y soledad… no ser que será par ellos peor la muerte o la vida

- su mano agarro con mas fuerza el papel, toda ella quería llorar y gritar, el la había visto venir el sabia lo que ella quería por eso le decía eso pero igualmente ella le era igual, solo quería eso, silencio y soledad solo eso - Yo quiere perderla, lo quiero de veras

- volviéndola acercar a ella y mirándola - ¿Por qué?... alguna vez te has enamorado, eres muy joven no creo, no creo que aun te hayan besado, no has sentido la necesidad de volver ajuntar tus labios con los de el sentir el aliento caliente acercarse a ti con la misma intensidad como tu lo deseas, no has sentido aun el desamor… puedo verlo en tus ojos, son inocentes bajo ese manto de oscuridad e inseguridades se esconde la misma niña insegura, dices que no le temes a la muerte pero si a la vida… - acercándose un poco mas a ella sus rostros estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella estaba de puntillas y el tenia el cuerpo inclinado, sus miradas estaban en la misma altura y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado – es lo mismo babe, y sabes no te voy ayudar esta vez… de alguna forma si lo are, dejándote que vivas cada una de las palabras que te dicho, tu no estas sola, solo vives en la oscuridad – su mano fría acaricio la mejilla caliente de lidia la caricia se mezclo con vida y la muerte de otro

- Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice – la voz de Bárbara sonó por toda la habitación haciendo que Beetlejuice hiciera un chirrido antes de volver en la maqueta

- ¿Lydia estas bien? – Adam poso un brazo alrededor de Lydia intentado darle seguridad pero ella sus pensamientos ya no estaban allí, estaba con las ultimas palabras de Beetlejuice "te dejare vivir para que vivas todo esto" porque ella no quería ver todo lo que el le había dicho, porque no le había dado miedo la cercanía de ese hombre, sin darse cuenta ni saber como el pensamiento de suicidio ahora le parecía algo… que no formaba en su vida, solo con unas palabras de un hombre ella había deja convencerse, y porque esa sensación ante el

- Si, si os estaba buscando

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No… no solo me hablado

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro lejos de ser una sonrisa burlona por primera vez, otra vez se encontraba dentro de esa maqueta pero esta vez no le importaba… sin saber como había ayudado por primera vez ha alguien… pero el no vivía sin el interés y quería otra vez su liberta esa chica seria su salida de alguna forma y no tardaría demasiado en pedírselo

Continuara…


	2. Cuenta Una historia y rebela un castigo

2. Cuenta una historia y rebela un castigo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al oír a los dos fantasmas advirtiendo a la chica sobre quien era el o quien creía que era, realmente dudaba mucho que supieran exactamente quien era, Juno, había echo su trabajo como siempre con los fantasmas novatos, advirtiéndoles, contándoles, lo que ella creía necesario, pero siempre sabia que a el lo llamarían una y otra vez, y que ella tendría un montón de papeles sobre su mesa como había pasado durante algún que otro siglo, desde que se conocían, vio como la chica dio su ultimo vistazo hacia la maqueta, ¿quizás lo quería volver a ver? Quien sabe las adolescentes son tan desconcertantes, estar escondido en algún lugar de esta maqueta le daba ventaja podía oír lo que los Maitland querían hacer sobre para hacer que el tema de su presencia en esa casa no fueran a mayores con los Deetz… lo único que el sabia es que el padre de la chica quería montar una especie de feria por todo el pueblo propagando la existencia de los fantasmas esto a Juno no le iba a gustar, y eso a el le encantaba, el mismo era una atracción ambulante

- sonriendo ante el absurdo plan de los Maitland, querían compartir la casa en armonía, ahora que esa pareja de chiflados conocía la existencia de fantasmas – Tontos, no se puede confiar en los humanos, y mas cuando se quieran lucrar a vuestra costa, quizás la pequeña, la chica…- esa chica si que parecía que daría su vida por ellos, mirando hacia arriba para comprobar como la pareja se va, sonriendo mientras un pequeño suspiro se oye por toda la maqueta

Los minutos pasaron y tal como se temía el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas cargado, podía oír las palabras de invocación de ese hombre, podía oír las suplicas de la chica, podía hasta notar como la vida de esos dos pardillos iba acabándose por segunda vez, su cuerpo se tenso al oír los pasos precipitados acercándose a el, una vistazo rápido para ver como la chica venia corriendo, eso se lo esperaba, siempre hay alguien que Viena hacia el, su liberta estaba casi lista solo faltaba unos minutos y volvería a…

- Ayúdalos, por favor –

- la voz de la chica lo distrajo, el sabia que venia hacia aquí pero algo el su interior corrió como el fuego, quizás porque se acercaba su liberta, o mas bien por el rostro de la niña, sus ojos medio llorosos, su mirada nerviosa he impotente ante el sufrimiento de sus amigos, su voz suave, en sus oídos era una suplica, una suplica que le hacían a el, sin amenazas de por el medio sin nada, solo… esa niña no tenia miedo de el incluso sabiendo que el había sido la serpiente que tanto la atemorizo ese día, su voz parecía no salir ante ese rostro, lo único que supo hacer fue girarse y sonreírle con superioridad – Claro – el silencio volvió la chica no hablaba solo lo miraba, no hacia falta mas, el se mordió sus labios al ver como la chica le miraba con mas intensidad pidiéndole que digiera o hiciera algo, pero el estaba allí en la maqueta, era mas inútil que ella, si no decía su nombre, pero para que la ayudara había unas condiciones, ni el rostro dulce de la chica podía hacerle retroceder – pero primero me tienes de ayudar tu a mi

- su rostro se desencajo, ¿ayudarle? Ayudarle como, su cerebro no asimilaba las palabras del hombre solo llegaba a entender "ayudarles" "salir" "su ayuda" "libertad" y "casarse" con esas palabras sueltas no podía llegar a… no quedaba tiempo, sabia que las consecuencias seria caras, pero no le importaba – Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice –suspirando – Beetlejuice

- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al oír su nombre por tercera vez, pobre chica no sabia lo que había echo, una frase corrió por su mente una frase que iba perfecto para el momento – Comienza el espectáculo

Lydia sintió como todo el suele se movía a tiempo que la maqueta se iba partiendo en dos, trago saliva, Beetlejuice le ponía muy nerviosa cuando la miraba recuerda lo cerca que lo tuvo hacia unas horas, podía sentir aun esa mirada aun en todo su cuerpo, el había sido el que la había convencido de que no hiciera una locura, que parte tenia de maldad y que parte no, porque sentía eso hacia el, que era, no era amor, no era asco, difícil de creer después de ver como se comía un escarabajo, entonces que era, no se dio cuenta que al segundo de que el suelo empezara a temblar estaba rodeada de su padre su madrastra y sus amigos o lo que fueran, solo se dio cuenta cuando como trozos del techo caían sobre el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de la ultima jugada de Beetlejuice, pero respiro de alivio a ver a Barbara y a Adam al suelo, el había cumplido su palabra ahora le tocaba ella, sintió como los brazos fuertes de su padre la rodeaban igual que aunque no podía creerlo los de su madrastra, sentía los brazos de ellos dos protegiéndola ante Beetlejuice, ni cuando el se acerco burlonamente la habían soltado, solo lo habían echo cuando la sorpresa final había sido rebelada, su rostro palideció al ver a el con un traje bastante antiguo y a ella con un vestido rojo, todo se movía muy rápido vio como las figuras de Delia cobraban vida ante sus ojos como una puerta se abría i daba paso a una especie de extraterrestre que supuestamente era el "cura" vio como Adam y Barbara iban recuperándose pero eso ahora estaba a un segundo termino, ahora ella era la que estaba en problemas pero no sabia porque no se sentía del todo incomoda ante la situación no, no lo hacia y menos cuando el la miro con esos ojos ahora brillantes, pero no podía, no quería mejor dicho casarse, no porque fuera el sino porque ella aun era una niña, y no estaba preparada para casarse y menos con un muerto, cuales serian las consecuencias de tal acontecimiento que seria de ella

Unos minutos mas y seria libre y estaría con ella, aunque este era el premio menor de esa pequeña trampa, quizás se engañaba a el mismo al ver a Lydia temblando bajo su brazo, su corazón muerto pareció cobrar vida durante unos segundos al ver el rostro de la pequeña, durante esos segundos estuvo apunto de dejarlo todo y dejar a la chica, pero sus impulsos pudieron mas que el, era un cobarde pero algo había que lo retenía le decía que siguiera que seria libre que nunca le había importado nada ni las consecuencias ni la persona, pero era mentida mas de una vez algo le había retenido hacer o a empeorar algo pero esta vez era distinto no podía algo… le decía que siguiera que faltaba poco que volvería a tener lo que nunca había tenido, la chica solo era el puente que tenia de cruzar para ser libre, durante esa pelea interna Lydia casi pronuncia su nombre, los Maitland ya estaban en pie de guerra y el se veía sin salida unos gritos le hicieron mirar hacia arriba unos segundos antes de ver como la serpiente de arena abría su segunda boca, unos segundos en los que solo pudo hacer una cosa… apartar a la pequeña, si no los dos serian devorados, una ultima mirada hacia Lydia y todo oscuridad ¿ese seria su final?

- Y así es como una mujer me volvió a joder… ya me vez aquí, sentado junto a ti, esperando durante diez años que mi cabeza volviera a su estado normal… -rodando los ojos – otra historia, pero sin importancia vuelvo estar genial - guiñándole el ojo a Miss Argentina

- la mujer hizo un pequeño gruñido y cerro la ventanilla con fuerza - Diez años y siempre la misma historia

Las horas pasaban y el aburrimiento crecía la única distracción que tenia era ver algún muerto nuevo y contarle la misma historia, ha veces ponía algo mas emocionante en argumento para que hubiera mas intriga pero el final siempre era el mismo, el aquí y ella… que seria de ella

- la ventanilla se volvió abrir y una sonriente Miss Argentina volvió a escena – Una cosa Bee…

- Eeeeei nooooo… no pronuncies la palabra que empieza por B... babes, este donde este nunca lo hagas

- chasqueando la lengua – Esta bien, pero… ¿que fue del anillo que la chica no quiso? – mirándolo – si ella no lo quiere – mostrando su mano – se como era el anillo Beetl – tragando saliva al ver la mirada de Beetlejuice, ningún fantasma le asustaba llevaba tanto aquí, pero Beetlejuice, si, sabia quien era en este mundo y los años que llevaba muerto, no era cualquier fantasma

- no lo ser babes, su pongo que esta dentro del estomago del gusano, cosa que no quiero saber, es mejor así, ese anillo, nunca me ha dado suerte

El sonido que el numero había cambiado hizo que Beetlejuice olvidara cualquier persona que hubiera a su alrededor, su sonrisa creía a mesura que iba viendo el numero: .000 por fin después de diez años allí estaba ahora afrontarse a su castigo, que le tenia preparado esa vieja bruja

- la puerta se abrió de un portazo, su sonrisa creció al ver a la mujer con rostro cansado mirándolo - .000, mueve el culo Bj

Sonrío con burla al pasar delante de los demás fantasmas, y hizo un medio guiño medio burla a Miss argentina antes de pasar delante de ella, ella simplemente resoplo y volvió a cerrar la ventana con mas fuerza que la anterior vez, y la anterior y es que durante la estancia aquí de Beetlejuice… había perdido demasiadas veces la paciencia cosa que por otra parte no era difícil pero es que el la superaba, pero aun así se había acostado con el mas de las que podía recordar desde que había muerto hasta ahora

- ¿Por qué me traes tanto trabajo, he? – suspirando y encendiendo un cigarro - Siéntate Bj

- Al oír esas palabras le dio la sensación de que oía la palabra infierno, había estado diez años asentado es lo ultimo que le apetecía

- Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil y sentarte, cariño

- ¿Por qué una frase que en un principio parece el inicio de una pelea puede acabar siendo algo dulce?... – suspirando mientras se asienta, y ve como la mujer se encoge de hombros

- Eso es lo malo de tener delante tuya a tu abuela, que cualquier cosa que diga parecerá dulce aunque sepas que no lo es

- chasqueando la lengua – Supongo – viendo como su abuela de unas caladas nerviosas a su cigarro, tenia de ser grave porque nunca había visto que su mano temblara antes de decirle algo, tragando saliva - ¿entonces que van hacerme?

- No es lo que van hacerte, es mas bien las consecuencias que has dejado arriba

- Lydia

- Si Lydia, tengo que contarte una cosa

No sabia porque pero pareció que el precio que iba a pagar iba hacer mucho mas caro de lo que creía, le era igual lo que le pasara a el pero por algún motivo no quería que le pasara nada a ella, aunque durante todos estos años ha estado deseando vengarse de ella ha pensado cada uno de las cosas que podía hacer cuando volviera a ser "libre" pero ahora… ahora era distinto, su cuerpo se inclino para oír mejor a la mujer

Continuara…

Espero que os guste, y no destroce mucho la historia cosa que creo…


	3. Nueva vida, a la vista

3. Nueva vida, a la vista

Su pecho tocaba la mesa con dureza, sus uñas estaban haciendo pequeños arañazos a la mesa, incluso el mismo estaba flotando a pocos centímetros de de altura de la silla, no se había dado cuenta en realidad no se había dado cuenta de nada, solo había oído el nombre de la pequeña y todo lo demás había sido secundario, solo le importaba lo que su abuela o mejor dicho Juno podía soltar por su boca, su paciencia se estaba acabando por cada bocanada de humo que ella soltaba, tenia ganas de chillar de decir que soltar ese maldito cigarro y hablara, pero se estaba conteniendo se estaba guardando sus energías para el, en su interior parecía como si una guerra se estuviera manteniendo, pero no le importaba, no sabia porque pero ahora mismo lo único importante era lo que Juno tenia en esos papeles… otra vez el humo salía por su cuello y…

- No creo que quieras escucharlo querido

- No me digas lo que quiero escuchar y lo que no… simplemente suéltalo por esa boca, ya te diré yo si quería escucharlo o no

- Esta bien William – su nombre real le hizo encogerse, era una sensación peor que oír tres veces la palabra que empieza por B, pero ante ella solo podía tragar saliva era a la única que le dejaba pronunciar su nombre por algo era su abuela, a mas era la única que a veces le había dado mas miedo que la misma muerte – me has traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero supongo que eso no es ninguna novedad para ti – viendo como niega con la cabeza – mentidas, distorsión a la realidad, herir a un ser vivo, por no hablar de tu intento de boda fallido, con una menor, por eso sabes lo que te harían… - asistiendo con la cabeza - pero también saben quien eres y lo que eres capaz, pero ese no es el problema querido es la niña el problema

- otra vez su cuerpo se tensaba al oír que Lydia tenia problemas - ¿Que le pasa?

- su rostro oscureció, al mismo tiempo que parecía como si el humo aumentara por segundos - Que tenía de morir

- Beetlejuice palideció mas de lo que ya era posible por unos segundos se sintió invisible, esas palabras le habían pesado, ¿Como que tenia de morir? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? Pero todas esas preguntas no querían salir, en su mente solo corría la palabra tenia de morir - ¿Q-Que?

- El día que ella te libero por primera vez, el día que le hablaste sobre los suicidas, el día que impediste que suicidara, ese día no tenia porque… - mirándolo - hablar contigo, tu frustraste los planes de la muerte, cambiaste su destino y al mismo tiempo también cambiaste el destino de aquí, ella tenia de ayudarnos

- No te entiendo, lo intento pero no te entiendo – inclinando la cabeza – ¿empiezas a desvariar? – sonriendo burlonamente - ¿Cómo que nos tenia de ayudar? ¿En que? El olor a mugre permanecerá siempre

- empujándolo – Idiota no lo vez, algo o alguien quiere que esto acabe, están desapareciendo fantasmas, pero su presencia aun es notable, la chica es especial, ella podía vernos a todos sin necesidad de usar nuestros "poderes"… pero tu no solo la salvaste una vez la salvaste dos…

- bajando la mirada - La serpiente

- Exacto, dos veces en lo cual tu procuraste por su vida, indirecta y directamente su destino a cambiado ahora debe vivir – viendo como su nieto sonríe ante la noticia, pero alguien aquí la quiere muerta, al igual que te quiere a ti muerto – viendo que arquea la ceja - para siempre, sin que te puedas interponer en ningún lugar, pero tu te puedes defender por ti mismo, en cambio Lydia

- No

- Aquí viene tu castigo, tu serás su ángel en la tierra

- ¿Volveré al mundo de los vivos? ¿Mi nombre volverá a ser nombrado tres veces? 

- Si y no… volverás al mundo de los vivo, siendo un ser vivo, lo que siempre quisiste, pero con algún que otro poder, el suficiente para poderte salvar y sobre todo para salvarla, si ahora muriese ella seria el fin de todos los fantasmas al igual que tu… parece mentida Willy pero les eres necesario, eres uno de los grandes fantasmas de los mas poderosos y lo saben así que te otorgan tu deseo a cambio de que tu les des tu ayuda

- sonriendo – Ya dicen nada es gratis, volveré a estar vivo ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy, de aquí unos minutos, más bien cuando salgas por esta puerta

- ¿No sabes quien quiere…?

- No sabemos nada, solo sabemos lo que te dicho la muerte y ni la muerte sabe lo que pasa…

- ¿Debo saber algo mas a cerca de Lydia?

- Han pasado diez años querido, la chica a cambiado a crecido y sus recuerdos empiezan a ser borrosos a cerca de ti - viendo como su nieto lo mira acusadoramente - Si, parte a sido culpa mía, pero es que esa familia sabia demasiado, tienen recuerdos borrosos mejor dicho dudosos, sobre tu existencia… no te preocupes, tu solo has lo que te dicho y compórtate

- Siempre lo hago –riendo ante la mirada de Juno – o casi siempre

- Por cierto, tu vida solo seré de un año de duración

- ¡QUE! – dejándose caer pesadamente – sabia que todo tenia su trampa, no solo tengo de ser la niñera de la chica que… mi periodo de vida solo será de un año y luego que… ¿me dormiré y volveré aquí durante diez años mas?

- Intentare que no sea tanto tiempo, por el bien de todos, llévate bien si lo haces siempre puedes tener algo, pero procura no cagarla por el bien común

Diez años antes unos minutos después de que todo pasara

Todo había terminado, ya estaba, no se iba a casar… un agujeró en el techo y el otro en el suelo delante de ella lo demostraba, las sonrisas de sus padres y de los Maitland lo confirmaban, Beetlejuice se había ido ¿para siempre? Ni ella misma lo sabia, poco a poco se acerco al agujeró, a modo de "despedida" lanzo el ramo rojo por donde había desaparecido la serpiente, cuando todo había sido aclarado y tratado ella se retiro despidiéndose de todos estaba agotada, y sus pasos eran arrastrados, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver las escaleras no se veía con corazón de subir, hoy al menos no, su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos y no noto como unas manos fuertes la levantaban solo se dio cuanta cuando sintió como era llevada escaleras arriba miro a su "salvador" y sonrío al ver a su padre guiñándole un ojo, hacia tiempo que su padre no le prestaba atención pero parecía que ahora le empezaba hacer desde que había muerto su madre poco a poco su relación se había enfriado hasta que parecían completos extraños, la aparición de Delia en sus vidas no ayudo mas bien lo contrario, pero hoy los dos la habían protegido ante lo que ellos y todos creían una amenaza, su cabeza se apoyo sobre el pecho de su padre y el latido suave de su corazón la relajo, dejándose llevar solo la voz de su padre la volvió a la realidad

- Hoy has sido muy valiente calabacita, me has recordado a tu madre, en parte siempre me recuerdas a ella, también le gustaba lo sinistro y misterioso a lo cual yo decía lo inexplicable, que equivocado que estaba, como siempre – su mirada se volvió triste – Samantha siempre decía que todo tenia su explicación en esta vida y en las siguientes, que nada quedaba sin un inicio ni un final… bueno tu madre nunca creía en los finales, siempre – riendo – siempre que te contaba un cuento los dejaba a medias, en el suspense, porque decía que lo siguiente era mentida… ¿acaso alguna vez has oído el final de la caperucita roja

- No siempre lo terminaba cuando el lobo se disfrazaba de abuelita y engañaba a la caperucita – sonriendo – igual que la cenicienta la historia que yo ser es que siempre vivió esclava de su madrastra y sus hermanastras

- Si… cosa que no ayudado que tú tengas unos puntos muy negativos ante las madrastras, dadas las cosas – suspirando – sabes quiero a Delia haría lo que fuera por ella, pero aun quiero a tu madre, es mas no consigo olvidarla, ni quiero hacerlo… ella era fantástica

- ¿Contando sus extravagancias?

- Eso es lo que le hacia única y especial, por eso me enamore de ella… por eso cuando te veo cuando veo como eres me duele, porque veo a tu madre, pero al mismo tiempo disfruto porque se que ella esta allí, esta en ti, y si tu eres como ella, que lo eres… estoy seguro que conocerás el hombre que no podrá olvidarte pase lo que pase, porque serás tan única tan perfecta, que solo seréis vosotros dos y de eso nacerá lo mejor de la vida, y nada ni nadie te lo arrebatara… - dejándola encima de la cama, y sentándose al lado – hoy he tenido miedo calabacita, he tenido miedo de perderte, no lo hubiera podido soportar… tu eres la que me mantienes con vida – dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose – así que si la próxima vez, vez que vuelvo hacer el imbécil como esta noche y tu me has advertido, te doy permiso para… pegarme – sonriendo – pero no muy fuerte calabacita, aun me duela la caída que me causo esa serpiente – mirándola – bueno cariño, descansa ha sido un día muy largo… buenas noches

- sonriendo – Buenas noches papa – un pequeño bostezo se empezó a dibujo en su rostro a mesura que su padre se alejaba

- parándose delante de la puerta – por cierto, Cenicienta, encuentra su príncipe y vive feliz en un palacio, con la persona que quiere, y su madrastra y hermanastras reciben su castigo y caperucita bueno tiene su cazador que aparece a tiempo y la salva a ella y a la abuelita… - sonriendo, y mirando el techo – lo siento cielo, pero ya te dije que algún día le diría el final de las historias, aunque la vida no sea un cuento de hadas siempre hay un final de alguna forma siempre lo hay y yo se que lo tendrás y será feliz, serás una Cenicienta moderna, y un poco extravagante

- sonriendo – Seguro

- Eso no lo dudes cielo

- Viendo que se va – Papa…

- parándose por segunda vez, pero dándole la espalda – ¿Si?

- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

- hacia años que no oía eso de su hija, demasiados años sin oírlo y su corazón y todo el lo agradeció, no dudaba que lo hacia, pero le gustaba oírlo, mejor dicho lo necesitaba oír de tanto en tanto, girándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Claro que lo se, al igual que espero que yo también te quiero – viendo que su hija asiente – porque sino significaría que lo estoy haciendo peor de lo que creo que ya lo hago – sonriendo y haciendo que su hija le devuelva la sonrisa – ahora es mejor que duermas cariño, mañana ya te quitaras ese vestido

- si mañana, buenas noches papa

- Buenas noches cielo

Cuando su padre apago la luz, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero un pequeño destello le distrajo, palpo uno de sus dedos, su cuerpo se tenso al notar el anillo en su dedo, no se había dado cuenta, que ella lo tenia, creía que al final se lo había comido al igual que al la serpiente, una extraña sensación de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo al recordar como la serpiente aparecía en escena, recordó también como una mano fuerte la apartaba de ese monstruo fue un pequeño empujón que le había salvado la vida, porque lo había echo si el era malo que le importaba que ella muriese también, en fin ella le había traicionado el había cumplido su promesa había salvado a lo s Maitland, y ella, ella le había traicionado pero igualmente el le había salvado, por segunda vez, y ahora ella, ella estaba aquí sola, tocando el frío anillo, recuerdo de un día casi irreal si no lo habías vivido o visto, trago saliva el cansancio podía mas que ella, pero una duda estaba en el ambiente, ¿que había sido de el?, ¿estaría muerto?, ¿podía volver a morir un muerto? y ¿si decía tres veces su nombre volvería aparecer?… no pudo mas el sueño podía mas que ella y la oscuridad la envolvió para llevarla el mundo de los sueños y alguna que otra vez también el de las pesadillas

Los años habían pasado, y Lydia ya era una mujer, bueno según su padre seguía siendo una mujercita, había cambiado todo tanto, estaba en la Universidad, vivía sola en New York, tenia un mínimo de vida social, pero seguía siendo extraña e inusual, y su mejor amiga seguía siendo la cámara de fotos, una cámara ya vieja y echa polvo en esos años habían avanzado mucho la tecnología podía comprase otra pero era ella fiel a esa cámara, era especial era de su madre a mas funcionaba igual que el primer día que hizo la primera foto… su vida seguía siendo un caos, seguía pudiendo ver a los fantasmas de cualquier lugar donde ella se encontraba, algunos tenían cosas curiosas e interesantes otros directamente daban miedo, pero era lo que tenia la vida después de la muerte, sus padre seguían compartiendo casa con los Maitland y porque lo que veía y sabia no era mala convivencia, sus recuerdos aun eran patentes sobre los Maitland pero recordaba una tercera persona, a alguien al cual había olvidado durante los años, poco a poco era como si el rostro y el nombre fueran desapareciendo de su vida y de todo los que la rodeaban, había algo o alguien que solo le causaba dudas he incertidumbres, pero por algún motivo no podía, no podía recordar y le dolía le dolía pero eso dolor tampoco tenia explicación era una parte oscura una parte en la que durante mucho tiempo había intentado recordar, ahora ya se estaba empezando a cansar prefería dejar ese pasado atrás, si no lo recordaba seria por algo, quizás era mejor así, se miro las manos, su guantes sin dedos mostraban varios anillos, ocho de plata y solo uno de oro, con pequeños diamantes, a su alrededor, y un diamante mas grande que los otros en el centro, sabia que era un anillo caro pero nadie ni ella misma recordaba quien se lo había dado, rompía con su estética pero le era igual le gustaba, le hacia sentir algo distinto no lo veía con un simple anillo era algo mas

Mientras en otra parte

- Va siendo hora que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos Willy ¿no crees? – pasando su mano por el pelo sucio de su nieto –

- Una parte de mi tiene miedo – mirándola a los ojos – no a la vida ni a la muerte, si no a ella, no sabe quien soy yo no creo que…

- mirándolo con dureza al mismo tiempo que con cariño – La ultima vez tampoco te conocía y evitaste que se suicidara y también casi te casas con ella, cielo, no tienes problemas en meterte donde sea, ni vivo lo tenias

- Allí esta la consecuencia, que vivo peque de confianza, no quiero volver a morir por…

- No volverá a pasar, no lo permitiría, a mas es Lydia, no es… - mirando hacia su nieto co cautela – tienes de salvarla, se que lo harás, pero recuerda estas vivo y los vivos padecen y sufren pueden hacerte daño y puedes causarte daño vigila, procura por la vida de los dos

- Pero y si me odia

- No lo hará, no te recuerda, recuerdas

- Si… pero

- No lo hará

Levantándose y hiendo hacia la puerta, su ultima mirada antes de cruzar el umbral fue por su abuela que mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada pensativa no mostraba ningún sentimiento hacia ella pero, dentro de el le estaba agradecido en cierta forma, ella era el fantasma mas viejo que había en esa ciudad, pero el tenia mas años de no vida a sus espaldas no muchos mas pero le hacia ser fuerte, pero ahora el se sentía débil demasiado débil de enfrontar la realidad, una realidad que hacia mucho que le había sido arrebatada, su manos se posaron sobre su pecho al notar un fuerte dolor, en realidad en todo su cuerpo notaba dolor sentía como la sangre fluía por las venas una vez mas, como sus pulmones se hinchaban como su corazón latía a paso acelerado, intentado recuperar los años perdidos, sentía cada uno de sus huesos crujir como avios de que todo en su interior estaba cambiando, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al sentir el la luz de sol hiendo directo al el, el ruido de los coches le hacían cerrar con mas fuerza los ojos, sentía miradas a su alrededor, sentía las conversaciones ajenas, parecía como si estuviera superando una resaca de mil demonios, poco a poco sus ojos se fueran abriendo no demasiado ya que la luz solar seguía siendo demasiado difícil de digerir, definitivamente volvía a estar vivo, volvía a ser visible por cada una de las personas de su alrededor, se giro para verse delante de un escaparate traje negro, camisa blanca corbata negra, al igual que sus zapatos, pelo rubio alborotado y limpio igual que todo el, se le hacia difícil estar limpio y oler bien pero le gustaba su nueva apariencia, su piel había adquirido algo mas de tonalidad no mucho pero algo era algo, en fin estaba vivo y al menos su barba de varios días parecía intacta, poco a poco empezó a andar el problema estaba en respirar, tantos años sin hacerlo, le hacia recordarse-lo a si mismo que era necesario hacerlo si quería que su vida durara al menos el años acordado, se miro en los bolsillos, en el bolsillo de atrás había una cartera, donde se encontraba toda su documentación, William Scott, ese era su nombre, en su vida anterior también no tendría problemas en recordarlo, aparte de su carnet también había una nota y cien dólares, abrió con cuidado la carta, su letra perfecta le revelaba que había sido Juno quien lo había escrito

"Querido B:

Para todos es sabido, que tu perdición son las mujeres y el alcohol, pero también yo se como eres y la conversación que hemos tenido, estos cien dólares es para que vayas a la dirección que te pongo a continuación, no estas desamparado en esta vida, tu dinero sigue estando allí, y contado que ha pasado mas de seis cientos años desde tu muerte su valor habrá crecido, sabes que tienes un trabajo pendiente, tu nueva vida empieza en el cementerio, curioso verdad, allí descubrirás tu trabajo, si trabajo un trabajo honrado y normal que te ayudara a guardar las apariencias y que a veces te ayudara… en fin hazlo bien

Te quiere… tu abuela"

- volviendo a andar y guardando el papel en el bolsillo - ¿Qué me quieres? En serio estas demente – sus pasos se aturaron al notar un golpe en su brazo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al recordar algo de la carta "PD: Te estaré vigilando" – no espero menos abuela – ahora su duda es donde estaba el cementerio del que hablaba en la carta, el sonido de unas campanas, le hicieron sonreír, o era el destino o alguien le estaba guiando, a lo lejos se podía ver el coche fúnebre y a pocos metros estaba el cementerio esperaba que fuera ese, sin mirar como pasaba cruzo la calle, cosa que hizo que un par de coches tuvieran de frenar de golpe y el recibieran algún que otro insulto, una mano le agarro el brazo cuando iba a volver a cruzar sin mirar, su mirada se oscureció a mesura que se giraba odiaba que lo parecen así, su mente estaba preparando alguna frase cuando choco con unos ojos celestes que lo miraban con mayor dureza, durante unos segundos unos ojos celestes y otros esmeralda se miraban, los dos reflejaban sentimientos distintos uno mostraba duda y el otro tristeza, Beetlejuice se obligo a volver a la realidad, negó con la cabeza y observo el hombre era algo mas bajito que el, y también era un poco mas joven, su abrigo colgaba en su hombro y sus mangas estaba remangadas, igual que el iba todo de negro ecepto la camisa blanca - ¿Qué?

- Capitán, siento pararle así pero quiere unirse a Daniel, todos vamos de negro así que aprovecharíamos el día…

Beetlejuice, volvió a mirar el chico, su agarre temblaba, al igual que su voz, su mirada se perdió detrás del hombre habían diez hombres mas que lo miraban con tristeza, y con algo de dureza al mismo tiempo, se fijo en que algunos llevaban una camisa azul que ponía "BOMBEROS DE NY" así que eso es lo que era bombero, le gustaba la idea, por suerte durante esos 10 años de espera se había adelgazado bastante incluso había recuperado la forma, es lo que tiene pasar tus últimos tres años de espera al lado de un profesor de gimnasia adicto el deporte

- apartando el brazo del agarre del hombre con cuidado – Lo siento estaba pensando en… -mirando hacia el cementerio – vamos

El camino fue en silencio y así lo prefirió, no sabia quien era nadie ni tampoco quien había muerto pero no le gustaba ese inicio de vida, no le gustaba estar allí viendo como un hombre era enterado, solo sabia que el era el capitán, que los hombres a su alrededor lo miraban con autoridad y orgullo, que lo respectaban cosa que nunca nadie le había echo, un flash lo distrajo, su mirada se poso a una mujer, otro flash, esa maldita cámara… su mente se aclaro, al recibir otro flash, esa cámara, ya lo había visto antes, no tenia duda a mesura que la mujer o mejor dicho chica bajaba la cámara y mostraba su rostro todo se hacia mas claro, era ella algo mayor en fin habían pasado diez años pero sus rasgos seguían siendo igual o mas bellos de los que recordaba, miro al hombre a su lado y dijo que ahora venia que tenia que… no necesito mas, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que lo entendía, cuando empezó a acercarse a la mujer, ella se paro otro flash directo a los ojos y maldiciones internas por parte de el, cuando volvió a recuperar la vista ella salía del cementerio, habían sido unos segundos pero ella había sido mas rápida que el… una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, pero a mesura que volvía con los demás su rostro se volvía mas serio y sus pasos mas pesados, ahora su mente estaba en volver a verla, aun no tenia claro lo que sentía no era amor, no era odio no era… que era

La mujer corrió hasta que no pudo mas, se había asustado, no sabia porque no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero se asusto al ver como el hombre se acercaba a ella, se había paralizado durantes unos segundo ese hombre le resultaba familiar, pero de que era mas mayor que ella, quizás tendría unos treinta tres años pero, no podía negar que era guapo, y estaba bien pero eso le había importado no era lugar para ligar ni creía que el quería ligar con ella, en un lugar así, apostaba mas a que le iba a llamar la atención, tampoco seria la primera vez que lo hacían era entendible no era un lugar para fotografiar al menos no era de los mejores días para los familiares o amigos, pero igualmente nunca había temido una represaría, porque esta vez si, y porque le era tan familiar ese hombre, quizás lo había visto antes, sabia que era el capitán había oído como alguno de los hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban le llamaban así cuando pasaba delante de ellos, quizás eso lo que le había dado miedo la autoridad del hombre, quizás de eso su cara le sonaba tan familiar quizás había salido por la tele alguna vez… poco a poco con las dudas en su cabeza se dirigió hacia la Universidad, allí podría dejar este asunto aparcado durante unos minutos o quizás no pero lo intentaría… pero dentro de ella quería volverlo a ver quería volver a sentir esa sensación, de familiaridad quería volver a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba a mesura que el hombre se acercaba, un sus piro y sus pasos volvieron ha ser acelerados había otra cosa que le daba miedo el profesor que le tocaba a continuación

A pocos metros de ella un hombre la observaba con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosas, su mirada era como si del mismo infierno saliera, el color de sus ojos eran como el mismo fuego

- Vaya, vaya… Beetlejuice ya estas aquí, a tiempo para ver como la chica muere – la voz de ese hombro era oscura y tenebrosa parecía como si rugiera a cada palabra que salía de su boca, su mirada volvió a donde había estado otra vez Lydia y luego desapareció sin miedo a ser visto, quizás porque no lo era, no para ellos

Continuara…

Espero que os guste


	4. Un largo camino a casa

4. Un largo viaje a casa

Todo el estaba distraído, había visto a la chica, con su cámara, y aunque los años habían pasado y ella había crecido, dios si había crecido, era una mujer, pero igualmente seguía viendo a esa niña asustada ante el, en realidad si se paraba a pensar solo le mostró miedo cuando el era una serpiente, aun ni se conocían, pero después, era la que mas valor le demostraba la que no se achantaba por nada a diferencia de su padre y su madrastra, hubiera llegado hasta final con la boda si esos dos perdedores no les hubieran parado, vamos si el no hubiera acabado la noche siendo la cena de la serpiente de arena. Lo que no entendía era esa obsesión por Lydia, el solo la quería usar, ahora el estaba aquí para salvarla a ella, era perverso si se paraba a pensar todo lo que les rodeaba, ella lo había utilizado a el desde un buen principio, el la quería utilizar a ella, ¿entonces? Estaban en paz los dos se habían movido con interés, bueno un interés algo relativo por parte de ella, ella solo quería salvar a sus amigos, el se quería salvar a si mismo, pero es que eran seis cientos años, era demasiado tiempo de "esclavitud", miro hacia sus manos, se distrajo durante unos segundos viendo el vaso pequeño, suspiro eso era su vida, rodeado de fuego y atado a una mujer durante un año, el no era así, meneo la cabeza y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un trago, se sintió bien al sentir como el liquido recorría su cuerpo y le hacia sentir algo de "calor" su vida de muerte apestaba, pero esta era una mierda… pero si tan mierda era, porque seguía todo y cada uno de los pasos que se le había dicho, porque quería encontrar a Lydia, una imagen le vino a la cabeza…

"_- Durante estos años sus recuerdos hacia ti han ido disminuyendo, por no decir simplemente que han desaparecido – su mirada acusadora hizo que Juno siguiera hablando – quizás, por no decir seguro, yo tuve algo de responsabilidad ante este echo -"_

Maldita vieja, porque no se podía mantener al margen porque tuvo que hacer, eso y lo mas importante ¿Por qué?, no tiene ningún sentido borrar sus recuerdos si la chica sigue teniendo contacto con los Maitland o al menos sabe de su existencia, porque hacerlo desaparecer a el

Un golpe en la espalda le aparto de sus pensamientos, detrás del estaba el hombre de esta mañana, su mirada era triste y cansada, era un hombre joven pero su apariencia le hacia parecer bastante mas mayor, no dudaba que el trabajote bombero era dura y ver mas muertos de lo que tu mente puede llegar asimilar debe ser demasiado duro

- No es la mejor manera de olvidar un caído señor

- Supongo que no, pero mientras intento descubrir otra forma mejor que esta me conformo así – no le gustaba tener compañía pero tampoco le importaba, además el no era Beetlejuice aquí era William Scott el mismo William Scott que murió hace seis cientos años - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Me gustaría señor pero tengo guardia esta noche, me conformo con una cerveza sin alcohol – el hombre sonrío al ver que el camarero le traía la cerveza al poco rato, sus ojos se posaron en la lata, en cada uno de las gotas que se derramaban ante el contacto caliente de su mano, sus pensamientos venían y se iban no era su mejor día ni el de nadie hoy habían enterado a un gran tipo, un hombre que había muerto para salvar a una niña, por desgracia ninguno de los dos sobrevivieron, el edificio estaba demasiado castigado y el riesgo de que cayera era patente todos lo sabían Daniel lo sabia, ¿entonces porque tuvo de entrar?

- ¿Te encuentras bien, chico? – Beetlejuice observo como el hombre hacia rato que miraba su lata, sus ojos estaba puestos en las pequeñas gotitas que iban cayendo sobre su mano, pero en realidad su mirada parecía nublada algo corría por su mente, y aunque no le importaba algo en su interior le hacia preocuparse y preguntar que era lo que corría por su mente o al menos saber como estaba

- Si, si es solo que pensaba, en como una vida puede marcharse tan rápido… es decir ese día yo estaba hablando con el planeando lo que haríamos porque teníamos el día libre y… y de repente, todo cayo tan rápido, a mesura que la casa se derrumbaba, yo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido con el le conocía desde que los dos entramos en la Universidad y… y – una mano se poso en su frente el silencio volvió

- Todo pasa por algo chico, nada es en vano – Beetlejuice hizo una pequeña mueca de donde habían salido esas palabras, el nunca diría eso

- Ese día si, el solo quería salvar a una niña y… y ni eso pudo ser – dando un trago a su cerveza – al menos espero que la muerte no sea tan mierda como la vida

- Beetlejuice reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, la vida y la muerte estaba tan atadas la una a la otra que las dos resultaban ser una verdadera mierda si no las sabias vivir – Seguro que no, ara lo que tu tienes de hacer en tus días libre vivir, lo que alguien te puede quitar – en serio de donde salían estas palabras, empezaba a preocuparse la humanidad le estaba ablandando

- Quizás - mirándolo – por cierto señor, ¿usted conocía la chica de esta mañana? – observando la cara de incertidumbre de Beetlejuice – la de la cámara

- su mirada se poso al suelo y otra vez al hombre – No sabría decirte

- haciendo una pequeña sonrisa pero el intento quedo en una mueca hoy no era el día de sonreír ni su día - Pues, parecía que si… - mirando su reloj – tengo que dejarle señor, empieza mi turno

- Esta bien

- viendo que Beetlejuice sigue sentado en la silla – Señor será mejor que vaya a casa y descanse, realmente esta no es la mejor forma de olvidar

- Beetlejuice dio un ultimo vistazo al camarero y con un suspiro se levanto y camino hacia la salida donde le esperaba el otro hombre – ¿Eres tan plasta siempre?

- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – Si señor suelo serlo – no sabia como pero ese hombre había conseguido que hoy sonriera por primera vez en dos días, y era de agradecer

- mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona – Me lo imaginaba - todo el se distrajo al ver a pocos metros un coche negro y blanco, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mas claro imposible, puso sus manos en el bolsillo y saco un par de llaves una era de su casa las otras del coche, al igual que el coche tenia un llavero con los mismos colores, la forma del llavero una serpiente – nos vemos mañana chico – abriendo el coche – y recuerda disfruta de la vida si no quieres que la muerte sea una mierda – definitivamente la humanidad le estaba ablandado

- otra pequeña sonrisa - Si señor – el hombre dio un ultimo vistazo a Beetlejuice y el coche y siguió andando con paso rápido

Beetlejuice suspiro al entrar el coche, se sentía cansado, mas bien agotado, el no era así porque estaba cambiando había luchado mucho por dejar de preocuparse por la gente, una vez muerto juro que no le importaría nada mas que el porque volvía a preocuparse por los demás ellos no habían echo nada por el, pero aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta le gustaba preocuparse por los demás, antes de encender el coche encendió un cigarro, la nicotina inundando sus pulmones le hacia sentir tan "bien" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encender el coche y sentir la presencia de alguien mas

- Creía que tenías mucho trabajo

El coche se lleno el instante de humo, y una sonrisa acompañada de un rostro familiar apareció en el asiento del copiloto

- Desde que tu no estas muerto, los papeles son solo dos folios mal contados, son unas vacaciones que creía que nunca tendría

- Eso seria herir mis sentimientos abuela si alguien pudiera superarme, supongo que debo ser la atracción del no mundo, todos los muertos deben estar enganchados a la serie de "Beetlejuice aventuras sin límite, esta vivo otra vez"

- riendo - Querido tu egocentrismo no cambia ni vivo, aunque no estas equivocado, del todo… todo el no mundo espera lo que aras, cual será tu próximo paso, error, torpeza incluso heroicidad

- No te cuentes a ti misma abuela

- En realidad, no lo hago, saben que si fracasas desaparecerá mas fantasmas la cosa esta muy mal Willy, eso hace de ti su héroe… no decepciones al publicó

- Es fácil decirlo, lo complicado es hacerlo – otra bocanada de homo y una pregunta le vino en la mente - ¿Por qué le borraste la memoria a Lydia?

- Juno trago saliva haciendo que el corte en su cuello se hiciera mas patente – Ya te lo dije la Señorita Deetz sabia mucho sobre nosotros

- No, seria creíble esta excusa si también le hubieras quitado el recuerdo de los Maitland… ¿Qué esta sucediendo Juno?

- Juno odiaba que su nieto la llamara por su nombre, era algo que detestaba era su única familia la única que aunque pareciera mentira le hacia mantener cuerda, incluso le hacia mantener su humanidad y recuerdos y Beetlejuice utilizaba eso en su contra sabia que cuando el le decía por su nombre le hacia sentir "vacía" alejada de el, sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar, a tiempo que sentía como el humo salía de su cuello abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la verdad, decirle una pequeña parte a su nieto – Ella, creíamos que ella te olvidaría, no olvidar pero dejaría de pensar en ti y en esa estúpida boda, se sentía culpable del "accidente"

- mirando alucinado a Juno - ¿Accidente? – soltando una carcajada amargada – Por la amor de dios abuela ¿Qué accidente? Directamente me dieron de comer al gusano de arena, fui su cena

- rodando los ojos – En fin, se sentía culpable te llamaba constantemente – observando como su nieto miraba sorprendido a su abuela, sus ojos parecían que no acababan de creer lo que ella acababa de decir – Si te llamaba a diario

- ¿Cuándo? Los primeros días me dijiste que era feliz ella

- Y lo era, lo era… los primeros meses solo te llamaba para ver que sucedía solo tenia curiosidad, realmente no le importaba el resultado, pero a mesura que el tiempo pasaba… fue cambiando, no ha estado con ningún chico que le durada mas de un par de semanas, siempre acaba dejándolos, su argumento, no le gustan las ataduras

- ¿A perdido el norte?

- No, no diría tanto como eso, simplemente no quería… se obsesiono contigo, supongo, creo que se llego a enamorar de ti el día de la carta de suicidio, es una pequeña hipótesis sin argumentos, pero llegué ha esa conclusión y decidí borrarte de su vida

- tragando saliva, las palabras de Juno le habían dolido de alguna forma borrarle de su vida, eso no era justo ni para ella ni para el era mas que un simple recuerdo borroso, pero si era para el bien de ella quizás… - ¿Y?

- Si bien mejoro, sus relaciones con los chicos siguieron siendo nefastos, según ella no ha encontrado el hombre que llegue a entenderla realmente

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque todo son hipótesis sin fundamentos, no se realmente si acerté en mi elección pero algo tenia de hacer, y tampoco elimine tus recuerdos, simplemente los escondí por así decirlo, en un parte de su cerebro, aun sueña contigo – viendo la cara de Beetlejuice – Bueno en realidad, sueña con un hombre sin rostro, pero eres tu, sueña con la boda constantemente, Barbara me lo dijo que Lydia le hablaba exactamente de todo lo que sucedió ese día, pero a la hora de ver el "novio" el era un hombre sin rostro… la chica solo necesita que le refresques la memoria… al menos que alguien lo haga, la duda o el temor es como reaccionara cuando lo hagas

- Supongo que dolerá – viendo que delante de ellos hay dos policías controlando el transito – será mejor que desaparezcas abuela, si te ve alguien será muy difícil de contar como es que tiene un corte en el cuello y sigues viva

- Juno se sentía culpable al ver a su nieto tan abatido, era normal ella era culpable de muchos de los problemas que se le acercaban, además tenia una pequeña sospecha de lo que su nieto sentía por la señorita Deetz - Esta bien, cuídate querido… llámame si necesitas algo mas

- Si cuando tenga otra pieza de puzzle sin encajar serás la primera en saberlo – dicho esto Juno desapareció con un pequeña sonrisa, esta vez había evitado que el coche se llenara de humo algo que fue de agradecer, ahora su mente solo tenia un nombre Lydia Deetz, como podía hacer porque le recordarse y si le recordaba cual iba a ser su reacción, quizás lo intentaba matar de nuevo, o le besaba después de lo oído, o quizás lo que mas temía se asustaba de el, quizás era mejor que no recuperara la memoria sobre el, pero en su interior le dolía y mucho no sabia porque pero le dolía que ella no supiera ni siquiera que hubiera una persona llamada Beetlejuice y mucho mas que ella lo había conocido

Estuvo unos minutos buscando la casa en la cual empezaría a vivir una nueva vida, cuando llego descubrió que era un barrio residencia, casas idénticas la una con la otra, enormes jardines con piscinas, y dentro falsos vecinos que miraban siempre por la ventana para botiller quien entraba y quien dejaba de entran mientras mostraban una gran y falsa sonrisa, Beetlejuice chasqueo la lengua, odiaba esos lugares, todo era falsedad y hipocresía, a medida que iba pasando con el coche oía como los pelos aullaban ante la luna que empezaba a alumbrar toda la noche con su débil esplendor, no sabia que hacia en un lugar así, no pegaba, en teoría todas esas casas debía haber una mujer con sus hijos preparando la cena mientras esperaban que si marido llegara de trabajos o lo que es lo mismo para unos de putas para otros, todo era pura fachada, todo iba bien pero en cada una de las casas había mas de un dilema, el solo tenia uno y tenia nombre y apellido… Lydia Deetz

Por fin llego a su casa el numero novecientos noventa y nueve, como no, una risa rompió el silencio de la noche, aparco el coche y busco las llaves de la casa, cuando ya tuvo todo listo se dirigió hacia la puerta, oyó como pequeños arañazos en la puerta desde el interior de la puerta, entrecerró los ojos, esperaba que no lo estuviera esperando nadie, con prudencia abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como dos patas se apoyaban sobre su pecho y le hacían tambalearse, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió una lengua lamer su mejilla, allí a pocos centímetros de su rostro se encontraba un perro bastante grande y por lo que podía notar pesado, malició mil veces a su abuela por el regalo, pero en su vez se le agradeció no es que no apasionaran los animales pero tampoco le molestaban y mucho menos los perros en su anterior vida había tenido varios y eran parte de su vida pero después de la muerte también fue una de las cosas que quiso olvidar, alejar de el, le hacían recordar y ellos no tenían la culpa pero el no quería recordar su pasado y mucho menos su muerte, pero ahora, ahora se sentía bien con la compañía del perro se agacho y observo la placa que tenia el perro su nombre Zero, ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? No le importo echo un vistazo a la casa seguido muy de cerca de Zero, Beetlejuice lo volvió a mirar, era un pastor alemán, por lo que se apreciaba aun era joven y con ganas e jugar después de ver que le había echo a uno de sus zapatillas de estar por casa, volvió a suspirar y su mirada volvió a la casa, no iba ha estar tan mal a final

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, Lydia observaba las fotos que había echo esta mañana, para ella eran fotos que expresaban la realidad la vida y la muerte, pero para mucha gente ella siempre la rara que solo fotografiaba lo morboso y extraño, de todas las fotos solo tres le llegaron a llamar la atención, las de ese hombre, dos de ellas estaba echo a lo lejos y una… una sonrisa de culpabilidad se dibujo a su rostro al recordar que la foto se había tomado a escaso centímetros de el, haciendo que durante unos segundo el hombre solo viera una luz fulminante y ella pudiera huir, no entendía aun porque había querido huir de ese hombre, quizás para evitar una bronca un reproche, estaba en su derecho no era momento ni lugar para fotografiar nada, pero en su interior sabia que no era por eso, ese rostro esa mirada esos ojos, le resultaban tan familiar, se sintió nerviosa al ver como el se acerba, sintió como si fuera una cosa que esperaba hacia años pero a la vez también sintió miedo, miedo de lo que podía pasar, y otro sentimiento corrió su cuerpo un sentimiento que no llego a identificar, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos del cementerio se había parado paro volver la mirada atrás, dentro de ella espero a que el estuviera detrás suyo, pero no sucedió, sintió alivio pero también sintió como su corazón iba a cien por hora, quería volverlo a ver y lo tenia fácil sabia donde trabajaba, sabia quien era, mas de un hombre o mujer al pasar delante de ellos había oído como le llamaban capitán, la cuestión era si ella se atrevería a volverlo a ver, y si era así ¿sentiría otra vez esa sensación de familiaridad?… rezo porque así fuera

Sus manos frotaron sus ojos, el cansancio empezaba aparecer y mañana tenia que examen, miro a su alrededor, suspiro al ver que el comedor estaba desordenado vivir con su mejor amigo era genial, lo único malo es que era bastante desordenado, miro el techo y lego volvió a la cruda realidad, poco a poco fue cogiendo y limpiando las cosas que había en el suelo y en la cocina, algunas cosas eran de ella pero muchas otras de el, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando abrió loa nevera y se encontró unos calzoncillos, tenia curiosidad como habían podido acabar allí, era de lo poco que había en la nevera mañana después de salir de la universidad iría a comprar con Mike, sabia que no seria fácil convencerlo, pero ella sabia que siempre acababa ganando esas pequeñas peleas

Otro bostezo, ya era el cuarto en un par de minutos, quería esperar a Mike pero quizás el estaba con su novio así que prefirió ir a dormir ya le contaría mañana lo del hombre, Mike era el único que sabia todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso había conocido a Barbara y a Adam, el era un poco como ella… extraño e inusual, desde secundaria que se conocían y nunca mas se habían separado ella le había contado los problemas que había tenido con sus relaciones y el le había dicho los problema que tenia con su homosexualidad en el instituto, ellos dos se apoyaban el uno al otro, cuando uno lloraba el otro lo animaba, cuando uno estaba solo el otro lo acompañaba, solo se separaban un poco cuando un chico se interponía entre ellos

Cuando ya se rindió de esperarlo la puerta se abrió, Lydia sonrío al notar al cabo de unos segundos como unos brazos la elevaban y le hacían dar vueltas como una bailarina a pocos centímetros de ella se encontraba Mike, con una sonrisa que si era posible podía iluminar medio New York

- sintiendo como sus pies vuelven a tocar el firme suelo - ¿Eso quiere decir que la cita ha ido bien? – sonriendo

- Ohhh Lyds, decir que ha ido bien es quedarse corto… - lanzándose en el sofá – ha sido genial, Joey es perfecto para mi, en muchos aspectos, es como tu pero en hombre –

Lydia sonrío ante la comparación del hombre, Mike se enamoraba fácilmente y eso le hacia temerse una recaída dolorosa como alguna vez había pasado, pero esta vez parecía diferente llevaba ya bastante con Joey y a ella también le parecía un chico genial para su amigo, pero por si acaso ella siempre vivía con la prudencia algo en el pasado le había enseñado a ser así cosa que conseguía que Mike se burlara mas de una vez de ella diciendo que parecía una abuela

- Suena bien, apetecible

- Lyds cariño ya te dije que lo mejor que tenias de hacer es estar con un hombre, no es bueno que te encierres detrás de una cámara… cuanto llevas desde que rompiste con David ¿dime?

- Uhm, no se… ¿dos meses? – eso para ella no era mucho pero por su amigo

- negando con la cabeza – Dos meses querida, una chica como tu no puede estar dos meses encerrada en una habitación, y detrás de esa cámara… - besándole en la mejilla – no vez que así no pueden ver lo hermosa que eres, y ningún príncipe te podrá reconocer – sacándose los zapatos, mientras muestra una sonrisa burlona – y serás la loca del desván de mi casa, te are llamar la tía loca y los niños huirán al oír tu nombre – soltando una carcajada al notar como una cojín golpea su rostro – no te enfades Lyds serás mi tía favorita

- Sabes que ya conocí a alguien – mirando su mano una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al ver como el anillo brillaba como el que mas

- Si el propietario de ese anillo – su mirada se poso en el anillo y luego otra vez a Lydia su sonrisa burlona se volvió a dibujar en su rostro – seguro que no lo compraste tu y luego te olvidaste – dándole unos golpecitos con el dedo en la frente – ya sabes que tu memoria no es de lo mejor

- dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras intenta reprimir un sonrisa – No es verdad, solo que se me olviden un par de cosas durante la semana – viendo el rostro de su amigo – soy una chica despistada nada mas – sonriendo – a mas se que este anillo perteneció a alguien y el me lo dio a mi, lo se – su sonrisa se borro, otra vez ese pasado que no encajaba volvía en su mente, sabia que este anillo alguien se lo había puesto, pero su rostro o su nombre se negaban a parecer en su recuerdos en su memoria – estoy segura

- Claro, y cuando te vuelva a ver y vea lo hermosas que estas, se arrepentirá de haber estado tantos años lejos de ti – sonriendo – pero mientras, diviértete… - mirando las fotografías que hay encima la mesa – Vaya has vuelto al cementerio – cogiendo las fotos - ¿has fotografiado un funeral? – riendo al ver como su amiga asiste avergonzada – Te superas cada día Lyds – sus ojos se pararon en una fotografía, su sonrisa se agrando al ver que había tres fotos del mismo hombro una de ellas muy de cerca – veo que hoy algo mas que la muerte te ha llamado la atención – mostrándole las fotos – no tienes mal ojo Lyds

Lydia se sonrojo al ver las fotos del hombre, quizás no estaba tan cansada para contarle lo que había pasado esta mañana, con tranquilidad empezó a contar que había sentido al ver a ese hombre y como se había escapado de el, Mike paso de la fascinación a la burla y de la burla a la risa descontrolada

- Y yo que creía que la fotografía era aburrida, tendré de acompañarte alguna vez Lyds – viendo otra vez la foto del hombre – no creo que le hayas dado muy buena impresión

- Quizás se ha enfadado

- No lo creo, hombre, gracia no le habrá echo… pica bastante, ya me lo hiciste una vez, pero es bombero, cosas peores a vivido para molestarse con un simple flash, quizás le ha molestado mas que huyeras – sonriendo y dándole un golpe con su hombro - a un hombre no le gusta que huyan sus "presas"

- Pero me asuste, era tan familiar su rostro, pero a la vez era tan extraño… no se quien es pero a la vez algo me dice que si y… y me he asustado

- No te preocupes Lyds, si quieres siempre sabes donde puedes ir a disculparte y echar otro vistazo – viendo que su amiga bosteza – venga ve a dormir… mañana hay examen y si suspendes me culparas a mi

- sonriendo - Sabes que cuando pase lo are – hiendo hacia la habitación

- Nunca llegara ese día, los dos lo sabemos

- riendo - Buenas noches Mike

- Buenas noches Lyds

En la calle a pocos metros del piso de Lydia dos personas escondidas bajo la oscuridad de la noche sonreían malévolamente

- Esta sola, podemos…

- No… la prisa no lleva a ningún lugar querida

Las voces de las dos personas parecían ecos en un susurro, eran voces oscuras y llenas de odio, sus ojos brillaron una vez mas antes de desaparecer, tenían tiempo y eso era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento

Continuara…


End file.
